


Red, Green, & Iris

by heyHEYOhSorry



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyHEYOhSorry/pseuds/heyHEYOhSorry
Summary: Barry, Oliver, & Iris and the adventures they face day to day.





	1. Night Owl

Despite the numerous articles Iris had written on insider trading, Mob connections in the police department, pirated artifacts being shipped through the Central City Museum, she knew that this article would be the most important of her life, and it was about her.

The blinking cursor seemed to taunt her.

Iris looked down at the time and then the word count. 2:49am, 8722 words. And yet she had said absolutely nothing.

How could she explain to the world her unconventional romance with when the human race had been struggling to write about love for centuries? Sighing, she closed her laptop. She wouldn’t be getting anywhere tonight, might as well get some sleep and try again tomorrow.

Quietly she tiptoed into the bedroom.

“Finished?” Oliver mumbled.

Despite facing away from her, she shook her head, before climbing into bed and wrapping her arm around his waist.

“You’ll get there.” He turned in her arms and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, before going back to sleep.

Iris reached over to brush Barry’s cheek as he slept, his hair tussled, mouth slightly ajar. How could she ever explain the lightness and security of hearing the sound of soft breathing and low snores?

Iris shook her head. No more thinking about her story. Now, she was going to simply enjoy being with her boys.


	2. Silk Lavender Ties

The Central City Annual Gala was a time for public servants and private business owners to come together and empty their pockets.

It was an event like the numerous functions he had attended his entire life growing up with the Queen name, and something he had perfected before he stepped down as Mayor of Star City. Ever since he was nine he was flashing smiles and making small talk, but tonight Oliver couldn’t help but feel uneasy.

Iris didn’t seem to have a problem with tonight.

 

Oliver zoned out of his group conversation with several City Council Board Members to look back over at Iris in her stunning lavender evening gown. She looked at ease adamantly talking with the new Director of Education. He could practically hear Iris discussing her latest article to cause waves, an exposé on the city’s decision to cut high school art programs to build metal detectors in the elementary school.

 

Oliver knew how passionate Iris became once she started talking about her work. He could see her wildly moving her hands as she talked through some point. Mr. Cabrera seemed mesmerized, but that could be because of her looks. People, including himself, found themselves struck still by her and tonight Iris was exceptionally beautiful.

 

Her usually long and flowing hair was swept up in a loose buns, that showed off her neck and the white gold diamond pendant necklace he and Barry purchased for her last Valentine’s Day. The sight alone makes his heart flip.

Iris must have felt his eyes on her because she pauses mid sentence and locks eyes with his, tilting her head to beckon him over.

 

Quietly excusing himself, he makes his way over to Iris and Mr. Cabrera. Slipping his arm around Iris’s waist before shaking Mr. Cabrera’s hand.

“Evening Director. I have no doubt you’ve now been pulled into a deep discussion.” the small pudgy man, nodded excitedly.

“Oh yes! I’ve been having an absolutely riveting conversation with your girlfr- I mean- Ms. West.” Mr. Cabrera turned to Iris, “You have a way with words young lady.” Iris smiled and placed a soft hand on Mr. Cabrera’s arm.

“Thank you. You are quite the charmer yourself.” Iris complemented, making Mr. Cabrera turn bright red and beam wildly.

“Oliver, I would love to sit with you to further discuss the matter, if you have time.”

“I don’t think I’ll have the time.” Oliver countered dismissively

“Oh” Mr. Cabrera responded, seemingly shocked by the cold response. “Well, umm it was still so nice to meet you both.”

As soon as the small man walked away, Oliver felt Iris nudge him in the stomach “What?” but it was clear that Iris knew Oliver knew what he did.

 

It had angered Oliver when Mr. Cabrera refused to acknowledge Iris as his girlfriend.

Oliver didn’t think it could be clearer that Iris was his date tonight. He hadn’t even resisted when Iris tossed a lavender tie at him and told him to wear it for the event. Even though he detested wearing any shade lighter than dark forest green, standing next to Iris in his silk lavender tie, that perfectly matched the backless lavender gown she was wearing, no one could dispute that they weren’t together.

 

“You know that this isn’t easy for people.” Iris said, slipping her hand into his and easing the tension in his body.

Oliver didn’t know how she did it. Whenever they were around large amounts of people he couldn’t help but feel on edge waiting for someone to make a comment to Iris or even try to harm her.

Iris never seemed at all concerned about the whispers and the stares. She always kept her head high, stayed posed, and graceful. And Barry, he seemed oblivious to it all.

Actually, Oliver looked down at his watch.

“Ah look who’s finally here.” Iris said, starring over Oliver shoulder at the grand staircase.

 

Sure enough at the top of the stairs stood Barry in a black suit that showed off Barry’s tall and lean physique, and sporting a silk lavender bowtie. Barry’s eyes scanned the room before they found Oliver and Iris. His face broke out into a large smile as he waved down at them.

He had almost made it completely down the stairs before he stumbled on the last three steps, just managing to catch himself from falling the whole way down.

Oliver shook his head as Iris whispered fondly into his ear, “We can put him in a tux but he’s still our Barry.” _Our Barry._

 _“_ Wow you both look gorg-“ Barry’s words were cut off as Oliver’s free hand slid behind Barry’s head pulling him forward into a deep kiss. It took only a second for Barry to step into the kiss, wrapping his arms low around Oliver’s waist.

 

Oliver was panting as they pulled away, Barry was blushing, and he felt Iris squeeze his hand. Now there would be no confusion.

Iris pecked Barry on the cheek before grabbing taking his hand in her free one, “Come on boys,” she commanded leading them towards the staring party guests, “let’s mingle.”


	3. Dinner Date

 

 

The moment Felicity opens the door to Oliver and Barry, she’s pushing them back into the hallway and slamming the door behind her.

“Where’s Iris?”  Felicity questions rushed, frazzled, and slightly out of breath as she looks back and forth between Barry and Oliver.

“She’s coming late from work.” Barry answers. “Is everything alright?” Oliver asks, already stepping towards the door, and Barry doesn’t miss the way Oliver’s fist clench in preparation for an attack.

 

“oh Yes! Sorry I’m just nervous.” Felicity says, wringing her hands.

“Oh Felicity, did you try an ethic meal again?” Barry sniffs, but doesn’t smell any plastic burning.

“No Barry. And my tika masala wasn’t nearly as bad as you three made it out to be.” Felicity says defensively, as though Barry didn’t have to use his powers to put out the fire in the kitchen.

“Then what is going on?” Oliver asks, he’s relaxed his fist, but there’s still tension in his shoulders.

 

“Well, I’ve invited a date for dinner.” There’s a beat of silence before Barry and Oliver start ask questions.

 

“What’s his name?”

  _“Where does he live?”_

“What does he do?”

_“I’ll need his Social Security number.”_

 

“No. You are NOT going to intimidate him,  no background checks, no veiled threats. I just want you to be my normal, non-superhero friends, whom I’m having over for a normal lovely meal.

“Felic-“ Oliver starts, but Felicity cuts him off firmly.

“Promise me.”

 

 

“Hello, Hello!” Iris says, strutting into the room a few minutes later, “I’ve got wine!”

 

“Oh hello.” Iris pauses, as she takes in the nerdy looking man sitting across from Barry.

“Iris, this is Bryan. Bryan this my good friend Iris.” Felicity says introducing them.

“Bryan?” Iris repeats, “Yes, nice to meet you.” He says, quickly standing to his feet and sticking his hand out for Iris to shake.

 

“Where do you live Bryan?” Iris asks, ignoring his outstretched hand.

“I-umm, in Central City, but I’m originally from Seattle.”

“And what do you do?” Iris interrogates, cutting him off, her eyes focused in full reporter mode.

“I work in electronics like Felicity. Well not like, she’s much better bioelectrochemisty than I am.”

Seemingly satisfied, Iris finally shakes his hand.

 

“I don’t need to ask for your Social Security number, do I?” Iris questions.

“I-uh.” Bryan stutters, not quite understanding whether Iris is beginning serious.

“Iris, should I open the bottle of wine.” Felicity speaks up,

 

“Yes, that would be great!” All signs of intimidation gone, and back to her warm welcoming smile, as if she didn’t cause the sheen of nervous perspiration on Bryan’s forehead.

 

Iris slips into the seat between Barry and Oliver greeting them with kisses on the cheek. Both who are doing a terrible job containing the smile on their face.

Felicity rolls her eyes. What's there to say. Her friends are over protective. 

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for drabbles of this pairing which I'm sure has a proper name, but i refer to as BOI in my notes.


End file.
